


Дело №4. О вечной любви

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Series: Загадочные близнецы [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Detectives, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Out of Character, в истории фигурируют персонажи из прошлых частей цикла, графичное описание трупов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Близнецы и представить не могли, к чему приведет безобидная вечерника в честь их дня рождения





	Дело №4. О вечной любви

Под потолком всеми цветами радуги переливался дискотечный шар. Из колонок рвалась музыка. Пенилось разливаемое по бокалам пиво. То и дело грохали хлопушки и звучали тосты.

Близнецы отмечали день рождения.

Мэйбл гордо называла его юбилеем, ведь в совокупности они с Диппером прожили аж целых полвека. Ну и что, если на самом деле им по двадцать пять? Зато как пафосно звучит: Юбилей! Именно так, с заглавной буквы.

Достав из холодильника ледяную бутылку пива, Диппер пошел обратно в гостиную, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы получить очередную порцию поздравлений или просто поболтать. Маленькая квартира была битком набита народом. В основном это были друзья Мэйбл, некоторых Диппер даже не знал: Мэйбл при ее гипер-общительности и желании дарить всем праздник запросто могла позвать на вечеринку понравившегося прохожего с улицы.

Сам Диппер пригласил двоих приятелей из университета. Сейчас один из них, кудрявый Том, размахивая руками, рассказывал что-то о темной материи незнакомой Дипперу девице с розовыми волосами. Другой участвовал в соревновании на скоростное поедание пиццы, которое затеял пузатый Эдди. Вот уж у кого одна жратва на уме.

Отпив немного пива, Диппер подошел к притулившейся у стены Саре.

— Скучаешь?

Та быстро замотала головой.

— Нет, за вашими друзьями так забавно наблюдать.

— Да ладно, вижу, что скучаешь. А Мэйбл мне голову оторвет, если узнает, что кто-то на нашей вечеринке скучал.

Приобняв ее за плечи, Диппер подвел Сару к маленькой компании парней, оккупировавших игровую консоль и самозабвенно рубавших монстров.

— Эй, Чак, — окликнул одного из них Диппер, — в вашу компанию суровых рыцарей принимаются прекрасные дамы?

— Не вопрос, нам как раз в команду хилер не помешает. — Чак протянул смущенно потупившейся Саре свободный джойстик. — Играть умеешь?

— Немного, — пробормотала она.

— Ничего, научим. Вот смотри, тут...

Диппер спокойно оставил Сару в компании игроков. Пусть Мэйбл и готова была подружиться с каждым встречным, чего у нее было не отнять, так это чутья на людей. Она бы никогда не стала общаться с грубым или жестоким человеком. Пусть все ее знакомые и были немного не от мира сего, но во многом они были гораздо лучше так называемых «нормальных людей»...

— Улетная вечеринка! — кричала в микрофон Мэйбл, прыгая на диване.

Вокруг собралась небольшая толпа, которую она пыталась обучить только что придуманному танцу.

— Руки на плечи! Ну, все вместе дружно! Эй, Барри, твои плечи что, на заднице у Мелани? Ого-гошки, на уроках анатомии нам такого не рассказывали! Теперь подпрыгнули! Я сказала, подпрыгнули! Йа-ху! Зажигай!

Оставалось надеяться, что она не проломит диван. Хотя какая разница? Главное, чтобы было весело.

Диппер уже собрался присоединиться к танцующим, когда на него сзади наскочила Гренда и заключила в свои фирменные медвежьи объятия. 

— Хочу выпить на брудершафт с именинником!

— Выпьем, если ты прекратишь меня душить, — просипел Диппер.

Гренда с явной неохотой его отпустила, они переплели руки и чокнулись бутылками. А затем Гренда так чмокнула Диппера в щеку, будто тренировалась целоваться на садовом пылесосе.

— Эх, каким ты классным стал, когда подрос. Не хочешь встречаться? — После третьей бутылки у Гренды всегда наступало романтическое настроение, хотя по трезвяни она Диппером как парнем никогда не интересовалась.

— А что на это скажет твой австрийский принц? — привычно осведомился он.

— Да ну его в жопу, — протянула Гренда и опрокинула в себя остатки пива.

— Если он тебе не нужен, отдай мне, — тут же предложила подошедшая к ним Кенди. 

— Нет уж! Тебе не отдам.

— У-у-у, жадина!

Диппер порадовался, что Кенди переключила внимание Гренды на себя, пусть они обе и были друзьями близнецов аж с двенадцатилетнего возраста и памятного лета в Гравити Фолз, от пьяной Гренды Диппер предпочитал держаться подальше. А то еще, не ровен час, кости переломает в порыве страсти. 

Выскользнув из цепких лап Гренды, которая принялась привычно жаловаться Кенди на своего австрийского бойфренда, Диппер пробрался на импровизированный танцпол. Мэйбл сразу заметила его, помахала рукой, приглашая на диван.

— Бро-бро, давай сюда! Покажем всем, как танцуют загадочные близнецы.

Он покачал головой. Тогда Мэйбл показала ему язык и вместо него подняла на диван Пухлю, объявив:

— Супертанец со свиньей!

Краем глаза наблюдая за безумными прыжками Мэйбл, Диппер притоптывал под музыку, ощущая приятную легкость и расслабленность. Какая-то незнакомая девушка рядом подмигнула ему и не стала возражать, когда он обнял ее за талию во время танца.

— Нас, кажется, не представили? — Он даже смог изобразить "мачистую" улыбку.

— Я — Сенди. Ну, я-то знаю, как тебя зовут. Мэйбл твое имя орала, наверное, раз сто. — Девушка положила руку ему на плечо, и мысленно Диппер сам себе зааплодировал.

Все-таки алкоголь — великая вещь! Как бы не его волшебные пары, личная жизнь Диппера с его проклятой застенчивостью была бы совсем тухлой.

— Эй, смотрите, какую прикольную штуку я нашла! — Выбежавшая из спальни светловолосая красавица Кэтти взмахнула рукой с зажатой в ней книгой.

Диппер мгновенно забыл о флирте. Она сжимала в руке один из его дневников с информацией о сверхъестественном! Диппер обругал себя последние словами, а заодно и тех, кто берет чужие вещи без спросу. Ему надо было убрать дневники с книжной полки, но он настолько к ним привык, что и думать забыл, насколько они могут его и Мэйбл скомпрометировать.

— Тут написано, как вызывать зомби! И демонов! — Кэтти тем временем листала страницы. — О, давайте вызовем демона! Будет прикольно.

Хорошо, что хоть в общем шуме на нее мало кто обращал внимания. Даже Мэйбл пока ничего не заметила, исполняя на диване стойку на голове. Только несколько оказавшихся рядом гостей принялись скандировать:

— Вызовем демона! Вызовем демона!

— Лучше вызвать что-нибудь съестное, — предложил, похлопывая себя по брюшку, Эдди. — Например, огромную отбивную!

Том, розоволосая дама которого уже куда-то ушла, решил переключиться на новый объект и, подойдя поближе, заглянул Кэтти через плечо.

— Это явно какая-то книжка сказок. Зомби? Я вас умоляю! Труп никак нельзя оживить. Хотя вот то, что тут принимают за полтергейст, может быть обусловлено действием магнитного поля...

Оставив слегка недовольную Сенди, Диппер поспешно подошел к Кэтти, пока все вокруг не заинтересовались дневником и, чего доброго, действительно не решили вызвать демона.

— Это эм... мой старый дневник. В детстве я придумывал всякую мистическую чушь и записывал сюда, — принялся на ходу сочинять Диппер.

— Ого, а ты опасный парень. — Кэтти игриво провела пальчиком по его плечу. — Чуть что не по тебе, сразу вызовешь демонов и натравишь на обидчика. Я учту.

— Максимум, что можно сделать с помощью этой книжки — напугать тараканов, громко читая заклинания. — Диппер нервно рассмеялся. 

— Все равно прикольная штука. — Кэтти продолжала листать дневник. — Единороги, гномы...

Она пьяно хихикнула.

— Неужели ты все это сам придумал? — недоверчиво спросил Том.

— Мэйбл помогала. — Если уж врать, то по полной. — У нее буйное воображение. Кэтти подтвердит.

— О да! Наша Мэйбл, бывает, такой дичи навоображает, что хоть стой, хоть падай.

Из толпы танцующих вынырнул старший брат Кэтти — Крис, такой же светловолосый и голубоглазый, как она.

— Что у вас тут? — Он встал так, чтобы оттеснить от Кэтти Тома.

— Мистический дневник. — Кэтти сделала страшные глаза и показала ему разворот, где говорилось о зомби, затем перелистнула на страницу с призраками.

— Да ну, какая-то ерунда, — скучным тоном проговорил Крис. — Пойдем лучше танцевать.

Он потянул Кэтти на танцпол, и Диппер воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы забрать у нее дневник. Все-таки хорошо, что у Кэтти был такой придурочный брат. Крис всегда старался отвадить парней, которые табунами вились вокруг его красавицы-сестры. Обычно Диппера это слегка раздражало, он сам никогда не мешал Мэйбл флиртовать (ладно, мешал только тогда, когда она влюблялась в очередного придурка. И почему, если дело касалось любви, ее чутье на людей отключалось?). Но сегодня излишняя опека Криса над сестрой пришлась как нельзя кстати.

Пройдя в спальню, Диппер снял с книжной полки остальные два дневника и задумался, куда бы их убрать. Том, хвостиком потянувшийся за ним, продолжал что-то вещать про магнитные поля, действия которых принимают за полтергейста. Диппер к нему особо не прислушивался.

Диппер убрал дневники в ящик своего письменного стола, рассудив, что гости туда не полезут. Затем выпроводил Тома из спальни и прикрыл на всякий случай дверь.

Вернувшись на танцпол, Диппер нашел Сенди. Болтая с ней, он начал забывать о случае с дневником. А три бутылки пива еще больше подпортили ему память...

Пробуждение после бурной вечеринки всегда бывает несколько... необычным.

В этот раз Диппер обнаружил себя лежащим на диване в лиловом боа и без рубашки. След губной помады на торсе обнадеживал, еще бы вспомнить, чей он.

— Отлично погудели, — прохрипела выползшая из спальни Мэйбл.

Они с Диппером переглянулись, а затем одновременно рванулись к туалету. Унитаз призывно сверкал белыми боками, напоминая им, чем чревато бурное веселье.

О дневниках Диппер так и не вспомнил...

***

Телефон разразился темой Дарта Вейдера, когда Диппер уже собирался откусить кусок от бутерброда.

В преподавательской было пусто, коллеги Диппера были на лекциях, так что он решил воспользоваться возможностью, чтобы перекусить. Но пришлось отложить бутерброд и взять мобильник. Номер был незнакомым. Пожалуй, не стоило отвечать, но Диппер все еще лелеял надежду, что с незнакомого номера позвонят клиенты. Хотя с последнего дела загадочных близнецов прошло уже почти два месяца и надежды стремительно таяли.

«Ладно, отвечу, — решил Диппер, — а то потом буду жалеть, что упустил клиента».

— Да? — произнес он в трубку.

— Здравствуйте. Это мистер Диппер Пайнс? — раздался низкий мужской голос.

— Он самый.

— Детектив Барнетт. Отдел по расследованию убийств.

Внутренне Диппер сжался от предвкушения. Все-таки не зря он ответил на звонок.

— Мой коллега из Лас-Вегаса Джек Колдуэл рекомендовал вас и вашу сестру как хороших специалистов по оккультизму, — продолжал Барнетт. — Есть одно дело, в котором требуется совет разбирающихся в подобном людей. 

— Да, конечно, мы готовы помочь, — тут же согласился Диппер. — Расскажите подробнее.

— Лучше не по телефону. Вы сможете сегодня приехать? Например, в пять. Конечно, департамент полиции оплатит ваши услуги.

Диппер чуть было не брякнул: «Не нужно денег», — но вовремя прикусил язык. Пополнение их семейному бюджету, порядочно опустевшему после недавней вечеринки, не помешает.

— Мы приедем. Диктуйте адрес...

Без десяти пять старый пикап близнецов стоял на парковке возле полицейского участка.

— Вот видишь, а ты говоришь, что от моих беспорядочных романов одни проблемы, — в который раз повторила Мэйбл. — Джек рекомендовал нас своим коллегам. Какой душка!

— Не перевирай, — возразил Диппер, вылезая из машины. — Я всего лишь говорил, что ты часто залипаешь на всяких подозрительных парней. Вечно тебе от любви голову сносит и куда-то пропадает все твое умение разбираться в людях.

— Ничего подобного!

— А Гэйб, целующий своих кукол?

— Эй, мне было двенадцать!

— А Кайл, который попытался подсунуть тебе в чемодан наркоту?

— Один-ноль, бро-бро, — пробормотала Мэйбл.

— Один-один, ведь в этот раз ты запала на действительно хорошего парня, — примирительно заметил Диппер и сменил тему. — Интересно, что за дело нас ждет.

— Наверняка какой-то идиот опять пытается вызывать демонов, — предположила Мэйбл.

— Второй психопат, вообразивший себя великим оккультистом, за год? — Диппер скептически прищурился. — Сомневаюсь. 

— А неважно, мне больше интересно как выглядит этот детектив Барнетт. — Мэйбл мечтательно вздохнула. — Если он друг Джека, то наверняка тоже красавчик.

Диппер только хмыкнул.

Барнетт встречал их у проходной. Все мечты Мэйбл разбились в пух и прах. Предполагаемый «красавчик» оказался сурового вида пожилым мужчиной с военной выправкой. Прямо классический детектив из серьезных фильмов про полицейских. При знакомстве он крепко пожал Дипперу руку, несколько церемонно кивнул Мэйбл, задержав на ее свитере в клубничку недовольный взгляд.

— Пойдемте в мой кабинет, там я все расскажу. — Барнетт не отличался многословием.

Пока они шли по коридорам к его кабинету, он по большей части молчал, а на многочисленные вопросы Мэйбл о полицейской работе отвечал односложно.

Пока Мэйбл доставала Барнетта, Диппер осматривался по сторонам. Внутри участок походил на обычный офис. Точно такие же столы с компьютерами, заваленные стопками папок. Снующие туда-сюда люди с бумагами. Единственное, что их отличало от менеджеров — оружие в кобурах. На близнецов никто не обращал внимания.

Кабинет Барнетта оказался маленьким закутком, отделенным от большого помещения стеклянной перегородкой. Если бы здесь не царил идеальный порядок, вряд ли бы им втроем удалось сюда втиснуться. 

Барнетт сел за стол, на котором, кроме ноутбука и календаря, ничего не было, кивком предложил близнецам расположиться напротив. Дипперу пришлось лезть к своему стулу через другой, точно на каком-нибудь детском турнике на игровой площадке. Наконец, все расселись.

— Простите, места у нас немного, часто урезают финансирование и укомплектовывают, — виновато проговорил Барнетт. — Я бы предложил вам чаю или кофе, но вы вряд ли захотите лазить тут с чашками.

В этом он был прав.

— Давайте перейдем сразу к делу. Не хочу отнимать у вас много времени. — Барнетт достал из ящика стола папку, подтолкнул ее к Дипперу.

— Здесь все материалы. Немного, потому что мне мало что удалось раскопать. За двенадцать дней совершено три убийства. Все жертвы — бездомные, убиты из огнестрельного оружия. И кроме этого все случаи объединяет только одно — из тел после убийства извлечен мозг.

— Ого, кто-то коллекционирует мозги, — протянула Мэйбл.

Диппер под столом пнул ее ногой: Барнетт явно не тот тип, в присутствии которого пройдут ее обычные шуточки.

— Мне показалось это довольно необычным, — продолжал Барнетт, проигнорировав замечание Мэйбл. — Возможно, мы имеем дело с маньяком, совершающим какие-то культовые действия. Джек говорил, что вы дока в таких вещах.

— Ну да, разбираюсь, — смущенно пробормотал Диппер, в душе ликуя от такой оценки.

Он быстро просмотрел все материалы по делу, действительно оказавшиеся скудными: весьма неаппетитные фото с места преступления, заключения судмедэкспертов. Диппер ожидал, что убийца будет действовать так же, как и египтяне, когда вытаскивали у трупа мозг через нос, не повреждая голову. Но неизвестный маньяк просто и незатейливо вскрывал черепа. Диппера замутило от фотографий, на которых были с разных ракурсов запечатлены разбитые головы, с белеющими осколками костей, заляпанными кровью и остатками серого мозгового вещества клоками волос. 

— Фу, теперь до конца дня есть не буду, — протянула Мэйбл, тоже взглянувшая на фотографии, но Диппер не сомневался, что если через пару минут предложить ей шоколадку, она заглотит угощение только так — на самом деле нервы у Мэйбл были покрепче, чем у него.

— Ну, что скажете? — спросил Барнетт.

— Возможно, это действительно культовые убийства, но в большинстве религий, практикующих жертвоприношения, в качестве жертвы обычно использовали сердце, — задумчиво проговорил Диппер. — Сложно сказать более определенно. Мне нужно покопаться в источниках. 

Барнетт устало вздохнул.

— Я и не ожидал, что вы сразу укажете мне на убийцу. Я вышлю вам по почте все материалы. Позвоните, если что-нибудь нароете. 

— Обязательно.

Близнецы покинули полицейский участок.

— Что думаешь? — спросила Мэйбл, едва они оказались в машине подальше от посторонних глаз. — Может, это жертвоприношения для вызова демона разума? Типа он поедает чужие мозги, а взамен делает призвавшего суперумным.

— Вряд ли. — Диппер медленно покачал головой. — Я вообще сомневаюсь, что это именно жертвоприношение. Нет никаких символов для вызова демона ни на самих телах, ни вокруг.

— Убийца мог просто утащить мозги в свое логово и вызывать демона уже там, — предположила Мэйбл.

— Возможно... Но обычно все-таки жертву для демона специальным образом приготовляют, иначе он не сможет поглотить ее жизненную силу.

Диппер машинально вел машину, мысленно перебирая всевозможные варианты.

— Мозги... Мозги.

— Ты бормочешь прямо как зомби. — Мэйбл рассмеялась и тут же ударила себя ладонью по голове. — Может это зомби? Им-то как раз от людей только мозги и нужны.

Разум Диппера цепко ухватился за эту идею, но тут же появились контраргументы.

— Зомби бы не стали сначала стрелять в человека из пистолета, а потом вскрывать его череп. Они бы просто растерзали жертв. Да и откуда у зомби оружие?

— Это новый вид умных зомби! — Мэйбл уже загорелась, ее фантазия забурлила и начала раскручивать тему. — Например, в городской канализации живет целый клан зомби. Они разумны, добыли себе ружья и ночью выходят на охоту-у-у!

— Тогда почему полиция столкнулась с подобными случаями только сейчас? — задал очередной каверзный вопрос Диппер.

Мэйбл на пару секунд задумалась, потом выдала:

— Раньше зомби уничтожали тела, а в эти разы забыли. Например, охотились еще молоденькие, неопытные зомби и все перепутали. Вообще, чего ты придираешься, я же предлагаю тебе отличную версию.

— Версия никуда не годится. Ты же помнишь напавших на нас в Гравити Фолз зомби — они вообще ничего не соображали.

— Попался. — Мэйбл сложила из пальцев пистолет и изобразила, как стреляет в Диппера. — Зус был очень даже разумным зомби.

— Его только-только обратили, он пока сохранял разум. — Диппер не собирался так просто ей уступать. — Я гораздо быстрее поверю в то, что кто-то держит дома зомби и кормит его мозгами, чем в клан разумных мертвяков из канализации.

Только сказав это, Диппер понял, что его разум, все это время на периферии обрабатывавший информацию, выдал вполне здравую идею.

— А это мысль! — Мэйбл тут же принялась развивать его теорию. — Некромант призвал слугу-зомби для каких-то темных делишек.

— Да, в этом что-то есть, — протянул Диппер, поглаживая отметину в виде Большой Медведицы на лбу. — Надо будет посмотреть в дневнике, там была информация о том, сколько могут продержаться зомби без подпитки мозгами. Если все сойдется с датами убийств, то мы напали на след.

— Ух ты, настоящий некромант! — восторженно выдохнула Мэйбл. — Надеюсь, уж он-то будет красавчиком.

Диппер страдальчески застонал, и она несильно ткнула его кулаком в плечо.

— Да я шучу.

В квартире Диппер сразу же побежал в спальню, полез в ящик стола за дневником и обомлел. Части номер три, в которой описывались зомби, там не оказалось. Враз ставшими липкими руками Диппер открыл второй ящик и облегченно вздохнул — дневник с цифрой три на обложке оказался там. Но на смену радости тут же пришло беспокойство. Диппер был уверен, что положил дневник в первый ящик.

— Ты перекладывала третий дневник? — спросил он у вошедшей в комнату Мэйбл.

Та безразлично пожала плечами.

— Нет, конечно, нафига он мне нужен? Дневники — твои игрушки.

Она уселась на кровать и принялась почесывать за ухом довольного Пухлю.

Беспокойство Диппера переросло в тревогу.

— Я клал его в первый ящик, как он мог оказаться во втором?

— Да ладно тебе, — беззаботно сказал Мэйбл. — Сам переложил и сам забыл.

— Нет, я очень хорошо помню. На вечеринке Кэтти взяла дневник, я разволновался и переложил все части в первый ящик.

Диппер похолодел.

— Если ни ты, ни я не перекладывали дневник, значит, тут был кто-то посторонний.

Мэйбл картинно возвела глаза к потолку.

— Бро-бро, у тебя опять приступ паранойи, — нагнувшись к Пухле, она произнесла немного писклявым голоском. — Вечно нашему Диппмалдеру повсюду мерещатся происки врагов.

Но Диппера ее насмешки не смутили. Он начал мерить шагами комнату, как делал всегда, когда выстраивал гипотезу.

— Все сходится. Кто-то вызвал зомби и кормит его мозгами. Заклинание для воскрешения мертвых — это вам не любовный приворот, на просторах интернета не найдешь. А в дневнике все расписано. И первое убийство совершено как раз через три недели после нашей вечеринки.

Диппер подскочил к Мэйбл, схватил ее за плечи.

— Убийца кто-то из гостей с нашей вечеринки!

Насупившись, Мэйбл бросила:

— Эй, нечего обвинять моих друзей!

Но было заметно, что она уже начала сомневаться.

— Ты должна вспомнить, кто приходил к тебе в гости со дня вечеринки и до первого убийства, — потребовал Диппер. — Давай, напряги извилины. Это очень важно.

Мэйбл часто навещали друзья, и она далеко не всегда сообщала Дипперу, что к ней кто-то заходил, так что он не сомневался, несколько человек наверняка посещали их квартиру.

— Гренда приходила, — медленно проговорила Мэйбл и быстро добавила. — Но это точно не она!

— Давай пока без твоих предположений. Просто перечисли.

— Лесли... Крис... Саманта... А да, еще Сенди. Вроде все. Вот, еще Эдди забегал. Но всего на пару минут, он бы не успел пролистать дневник.

Взяв со стола бумагу, Диппер записал все имена, мысленно отметив, что как минимум Эдди, Сенди и Крис были рядом, когда Кэтти читала злополучный дневник. Но и остальные тоже могли что-то услышать.

— Отлично. Теперь нанесем им ответные визиты.

Мэйбл невесело рассмеялась.

— И что мы им скажем? Приветульки, вы случайно зомби под ковриком не прячете?

— Ага, именно это. Если серьезно, ты будешь отвлекать их болтовней, а я под предлогом похода в туалет осмотрю все комнаты. Даже если зомби там нет, могли остаться какие-то следы.

Мэйбл покрепче обняла Пухлю.

— Твоя паранойя наверняка все напутала. Никто из моих друзей не может быть убийцей.

Диппер присел с ней рядом, положил руку на плечо.

— Я буду только рад, если ошибаюсь.

Визиты к подозреваемым Диппер собирался наносить без предупреждения, чтобы застать преступника врасплох. Первой из списка он предложил навестить Гренду, чтобы сразу рассеять все сомнения по поводу старой подруги. Мэйбл с готовностью согласилась, и на следующий день вечером они поехали к Гренде.

Она была дома и, казалось, обрадовалась приходу близнецов. 

— Мне что-то сегодня так скучно стало, дай, думаю, кого-нибудь приглашу, а тут вы!

— Дружеская телепатия! — объявила Мэйбл.

Они с Грендой прошли на кухню, обсуждая каких-то знаменитостей, так что Диппер смог легко улизнуть «в туалет».

Квартира Гренды была небольшой: гостиная, спальня, ванная с туалетом да кладовка. Диппер быстро осмотрел все комнаты, но ничего подозрительного не увидел, если не считать следы от губной помады на плакатах с баскетболистами и артистами, которыми были увешаны стены спальни. Хотя Диппер вообще слабо представлял, что искать. Следы серого вещества на ковре? Гниющие конечности, отвалившиеся от зомби? Кости? Если бы в квартире раньше был зомби, его присутствие мог бы выдать запах. Но в комнатах пахло только мужскими духами, которыми пользовалась сама Гренда.

Уйти от Гренды быстро не получилось, она заставила близнецов съесть ее фирменный мясной пирог.

— Ничего не нашел, — сообщил Диппер, когда они все же покинули квартиру.

Увидев, какое облечение отразилось на лице Мэйбл, он не стал добавлять, что отсутствие следов еще ничего не значит. 

Дальнейшие визиты Диппер планировал исходя из адресов, чтобы тратить поменьше бензина на переезды. Поэтому, как бы ему ни хотелось посетить очаровательную Сенди и убедиться, что преступник точно не она, следующей в списке оказалась Лесли. Судя по всему, с ней Мэйбл познакомилась сравнительно недавно, потому что Диппер даже не помнил, как та выглядит. Лесли оказалась довольно симпатичной брюнеткой. Работала официанткой в кафе, пытаясь пробиться на ТВ — типичная история для Лос-Анджелеса, здесь было полно таких смазливых девушек, мечтающих стать звездами.

Лесли снимала однокомнатную квартирку-студию, тут и осматривать-то особо было нечего, разве что разбросанную тут и там одежду и даже (Диппер залился краской и предпочел отвернуться) полупрозрачное кружевное белье.

Дальше близнецы заехали к Эдди. Пусть он, по словам Мэйбл, и забегал всего на пять минут, но Диппер все же решил его проверить. То, что Мэйбл называла «пятью минутками» вполне могло оказаться целым часом. 

Эдди жил в двухэтажном коттедже вместе с родителями. И когда Диппер увидел возле дома еще и гараж с замком, у него появились самые черные предчувствия. Но как раз обследовать гараж оказалось легче легкого.

— Эддичка, а можешь показать свою тачку? — попросила Мэйбл, невинно хлопая накладными ресницами. — Мы с Дипом хотим купить себе что-нибудь взамен нашей старой развалюхи, вот думаем, может, такая модель, как у тебя, подойдет.

Какой парень откажется похвастаться тачкой? Если бы Эдди отказался, это бы еще больше усилило подозрения Диппера. Но тот с готовностью отвел близнецов в гараж и полчаса распинался, расписывая достоинства своей ярко-алой «красавицы».

Родители Эдди устроили для гостей обед, явно надеясь, что Мэйбл — кандидатка в их будущие невестки. Воспользовавшись тем, что вся семья собралась в одном месте, Диппер под предлогом все того же туалета осмотрел остальные комнаты в доме и чердак. Когда он вернулся за стол, то получил порцию сочувствующих взглядов, а сердобольная мать Эдди даже предложила ему таблетки от поноса. Если тут и прятали зомби, то скрывали это очень хорошо.

Наконец, настала очередь Сенди. Но, к разочарованию Диппера, ее не оказалось дома. Соседка по лестничной клетке с готовностью сообщила, что та уехала куда-то недели две назад. Дипперу такая информация очень не понравилась. Исчезновение Сенди совпадало с началом убийств.

Он вспомнил, как она обнимала его во время медленного танца, перебирая пальцами кудряшки на шее. Не хотелось думать, что этими же руками она вскрывала черепа.

Мэйбл угадала его настроение, бодро произнесла:

— Дип-Дип, умерь все же свою паранойю. Она могла просто уехать. Да и зачем Сенди воскрешать мертвяков? С деньгами у нее все окей, родители ей кучу бабок каждый месяц присылают. Да и врагов, которым стоило бы мстить, у нее нету.

— Остальным из списка тоже вроде бы незачем поднимать мертвых, — сумрачно проговорил Диппер.

Следующим в списке был Крис, и он оказался дома. Они с Кэтти жили в трехкомнатной квартире с шикарным видом на океан.

— Круто, у вас у каждого есть своя комната, — завистливо протянула Мэйбл и заглянула в одну из распахнутых дверей. — А мы с Диппсоном в одной всегда спали, даже когда с родителями жили. Он постоянно засиживался над книжками и мешал мне спать.

Диппер не стал уточнять, что она сама часто полночи болтала по телефону с подружками и бойфрендами. Решив воспользоваться бесцеремонностью Мэйбл, он тоже заглянул в комнату. Похоже, тут жила Кэтти. На это указывало постельное белье в цветочек и горшки с фиалками на подоконнике. Конечно же, никаких мозгов на полу тут не было и в помине. Все чисто и очень аккуратно.

— Кстати, а где Кэтти? — спросила Мэйбл.

На лицо Криса набежала тень, он плотно сжал губы, будто не желал отвечать, но все же выдавил:

— Укатила к морю с новым парнем.

Судя по всему, парень, с которым Кэтти встречалась, Крису не нравился. Впрочем, как и всегда.

Все под тем же туалетным предлогом Диппер осмотрел кухню и вторую комнату, пока Мэйбл и Крис пили чай в гостиной. И опять ничего.

Последней в списке была Саманта. Диппер бы никогда не признался в этом Мэйбл, но Саманта числилась у него главной подозреваемой. Она была готом, рядилась в черное, все время пребывала в декадентской мрачности и сочиняла ужасные стихи об увядании. Кто ее знает, может ее слишком занесло в мир ночи.

Саманта была дома, но гостям не обрадовалась.

— У меня депрессняк, Мэйбс, зайди как-нибудь потом, — проворчала она, собираясь закрыть дверь у близнецов перед носом.

Но от Мэйбл не так-то просто было отделаться. 

— Депрессия? Я спец по лечению депрессии! Несу людям радугу и позитив!

Мэйбл практически впихнула Саманту в квартиру, напирая, точно ледокол на полярную шапку. Диппер прошел в ее кильватере.

В квартире у Саманты, как и следовало ожидать, все выглядело очень... готично. Темные тона, свечи и черепушки на полках и столах. Вот только все это была лишь атрибутика, никаких следов зомби Диппер не нашел и здесь.

Заметно повеселевшая то ли от общения с Мэйбл, то ли от радости, что та уходит, Саманта закрыла за близнецами дверь, и Диппер сразу же получил торжествующий тычок под ребра.

— Итак, Диппхолмс, ты провалился! Ну как, обвинения с моих друзей сняты?

Диппер потер бок, Мэйбл иногда совершенно не рассчитывала силы.

— Я и не ожидал, что все будет легко, и мы найдем зомби сидящим у кого-то на кухне и потягивающим из чашки с утятами жидкие мозги. Нужно последить за всеми некоторое время, чтобы точно убедиться, что они ни при чем.

— И как ты собрался следить? Расшестериться? — Мэйбл, недовольная тем, что Диппер не отказался от своих подозрений, говорила самым язвительным тоном, на какой была способна. — Или заберешь у дяди Форда копир и наделаешь себе двойников, как в прошлый раз?

— Не получится, я теперь в копир не влезу. — Диппер примирительно улыбнулся. — Мэйбл, если кто-то из твоих друзей запутался и ступил на кривую дорожку, разве не нужно ему помочь не скатиться еще дальше?

— Нужно, нужно, — печально согласилась Мэйбл. — Я, конечно, помогу тебе в слежке, но вопрос остается. Нас всего двое, а подозреваемых — шесть. Хотя Гренду я бы из списка убрала.

Диппер бы тоже с удовольствием так сделал, но проблема в том, что Гренда участвовала в странных событиях в Гавити Фолз, видела демонов, сражалась с ними. И значит, быстрее всех остальных поверила бы в то, что можно вызвать зомби.

— Насчет слежки есть идея. — Диппер состроил хитрую мину. — Среди наших знакомых ведь есть те, кто размножается почкованием и может пролезть в любую щель...

Арчи сперва встал в позу.

— Почему это мы обязаны вам бескорыстно помогать? — высокомерно осведомился он, поглаживая бороду. — Мы оплатили ваши прошлые услуги сполна и ничего вам не должны.

— Арчибальд, — произнесла Сара тоном учительницы начальных классов, отчитывающей напроказившего ученика. — Диппер и Мэйбл — мои друзья. Этого достаточно. Ребятам будет несложно пару дней последить за подозреваемыми, а в итоге мы сделаем доброе дело: поможем найти убийцу.

Недовольно надувшись, Арчи проворчал.

— Только ради вас, Ваше Величество.

Диппер рассказал Арчи обо всех подозреваемых, показал фото в телефоне, сообщил адреса. 

— Докладывать мне каждые сутки. Если произойдет что-то необычное, то сообщать сразу, — инструктировал новоявленного главаря своей шпионской сети Диппер.

— И что считать необычным? — ядовито осведомился Арчи, все еще недовольный тем, что приходится пахать на людей. — Если объект будет в душе петь про поедание мозгов, это подозрительно или нет?

Мэйбл прыснула.

— Очень подозрительно, об этом обязательно доложить. — Без тени улыбки велел Диппер.

Разобравшись с налаживанием слежки, он, наконец, позволил себе рухнуть на диван и расслабиться. К нему забрался Пухля, засопел, ободряющее лизнув в щеку. Мэйбл притащила из кухни сок и, пристроившись с другой стороны, один пакетик отдала Дипперу, а из другого начала пить сама, преувеличенно громко потягивая сок из соломинки.

Рассеяно поглаживая Пухлю, Диппер пил сок и прокручивал в голове известные факты.

— Какой-то ты хмурый, — заметила Мэйбл и ткнула пальцем ему в лоб, точно посередине ковша Большой Медведицы.

Держать все в себе не хотелось, а кому еще выговориться, как не человеку, с которым был вместе еще до рождения? Диппер произнес, с трудом выдавливая слова:

— Я виноват в этих смертях. Если бы я надежнее прятал дневники... Дерьмо, я так привык, что никто вокруг не интересуется сверхъестественным, что даже подумать не мог...

Он закрыл лицо рукой.

— Эй, еще не доказано, что убийца узнал о зомби именно из твоих дневников, — бодро проговорила Мэйбл. — Это лишь твоя гипотеза. Ты, как всегда, переживаешь на пустом месте.

— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я прав. Где еще убийца мог узнать, что зомби нужно кормить свежими мозгами раз в четыре дня, чтобы он не сгнил? Проклятье!

Мэйбл мягко отвела руку Диппера от лица и, прижав ладони к его щекам, заставила посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Слушай сюда, Диппер Пайнс. Бездомных убил какой-то мудак, возомнивший себя некромантом. Ты не виноват в чужой шизе. Если бы псих не нашел дневник, он бы все равно начал убивать людей. Мы обязательно поймаем эту сволочь.

Диппер вымученно улыбнулся.

— Обязательно... Пожалуй стоит позвонить Барнетту, сообщить о ходе расследования. 

Мэйбл удивленно вскинула брови.

— И что ты ему скажешь?

— Не всю правду, конечно, но ему стоит быть в курсе хотя бы в общих чертах.

— Ну как хочешь.

И, взяв отставленный на валик дивана пакетик, Мэйбл опять потянула сок, извлекая утробное урчание.

Барнетт взял трубку почти мгновенно.

— Да, мистер Пайнс. Есть какая-то информация?

— И да, и нет. Скорее, я нашел новую возможность для раскручивания дела. — И Диппер выложил придуманную на ходу легенду. — Я подозреваю, что мы имеем дело не культистом, а с сумасшедшим, решившим поднимать зомби.

— Зомби? — В голосе Барнетта прозвучало плохо скрываемое недоверие.

— Мозг редко приносится в жертву богам, зато является общеизвестной пищей для зомби. Убийца вполне мог вообразить себя некромантом и, возможно, даже держит в доме труп, который якобы кормит.

Барнетт едва слышно выругался.

— Зомби, призраки, оборотни. Это все дурацкие фильмы, внушающие молодежи всякую чушь. Такими темпами скоро мне придется ловить по городу банду подростков, возомнивших себя вампирами и пытающихся пить у прохожих кровь.

«Радуйтесь, если это будут именно обычные подростки, а не настоящие вампиры», — очень хотелось сказать Дипперу, но вместо этого он произнес:

— У меня есть много знакомых в кругах людей, увлекающихся мистикой. Сейчас я прощупываю почву на предмет того, не начал ли кто-то из этой среды в последнее время вести себя странно. 

— Отлично, как только что-то узнаете, обязательно сообщайте.

Они распрощались.

На следующий день вечером, вернувшись с работы, Диппер застал на кухонном столе Арчи, чаевничающего вместе с Мэйбл.

— Прикинь, Гренда изменяет своему австрийцу! — с порога сообщила она Дипперу.

— С зомби?

Мэйбл заржала, Арчи захлопал глазами, не поняв юмора.

— Нет, конечно, с живым парнем. Гномы его не смогли нормально описать, толку-то от них.

— Эй! — мгновенно взбеленился Арчи. — Мы на вас и так бесплатно пашем.

— Почему это бесплатно? Ты сожрал уже три пончика! — возмутилась Мэйбл и, повернувшись к Дипперу, добавила. — Я героически спасла для тебя остальные.

— Спасибо. — Он налил в бокал со своим именем кипятку, бросил пакетик чаю и присел за стол. — Рассказывай, что твои парни сегодня видели, Арчи.

— Опять все повторять, — заворчал тот, но все же начал докладывать.

Гренда полдня провела дома, а после обеда пошла на свидание. Вернулась к себе уже под вечер и квартиру больше не покидала. Ничего странного не делала, если не считать разговоров с самой собой.

Лесли весь день провела на пробах и, судя по всему, весьма неудачных, потому что после них напилась в зюзю.

Эдди был на работе, потом смотрел дома бейсбольный матч. Гномы научились у него парочке новых ругательств, когда команда, за которую он болел, продула с разгромным счетом.

Сенди так домой и не вернулась, что здорово взволновало Диппера.

Крис восемь часов отпахал в офисе, но вечером вместо того, чтобы сидеть дома перед теликом, погрузился в машину и поехал в какой-то гараж. Туда гномы за ним проникнуть не смогли. Дверь закрывалась плотно, а других лазеек не нашлось.

Саманта, видимо, чтобы разогнать депрессию, ходила на готскую вечеринку. Вот там были зомби, правда, всего лишь загримированные люди.

Тщательно записав все сообщения Арчи, Диппер задумчиво уставился на листок. Отсутствующая Сенди вызвала больше всего подозрений, остальные пока вроде бы не делали ничего странного.

Проявив очередные чудеса телепатии близнецов, Мэйбл заявила:

— Чего ты мучаешься, Диппхолмс? Давай я просто звякну Сенди да и спрошу, где она.

— Она может соврать. Но позвонить стоит.

Мэйбл уже копалась в телефоне, ища нужный номер.

Сенди не отвечала на звонок довольно долго, и когда все же ответила, Диппер понял, что во время ожидания успел так сжать пальцы, что они побелели.

— Привет, солнышко! Можешь говорить? Как у тебя дела? — трещала Мэйбл. — Я тут хотела к тебе в гости нагрянуть, а тебя нет. Куда пропала? Ой... надо же, как печально... А что у нее? Ай-ай-ай. Знаешь, попробуй ей заварить отвар... — Мэйбл начала диктовать рецепт. — Не можешь долго говорить, да, понимаю. Ну, удаче тебе и бабуле. Здоровья ей!

Она отключилась, и Диппер произнес:

— Дай угадаю? У нее заболела бабушка, и Сенди уехала за ней ухаживать?

— Бинго!

— Стандартная отмазка.

Мэйбл недовольно поджала губы.

— Ты прямо из штанов выпрыгиваешь, чтобы ее обвинить. Мне казалось, она тебе не вечеринке понравилась.

Арчи гаденько хохотнул.

— А он ей, видимо, нет.

Диппер тут же отодвинул от него вазочку с конфетами.

— Если поел, то иди. Наблюдение не снимать, завтра опять доложишь.

Прежде чем исчезнуть в открытом окне, Арчи наградил Диппера понимающей ухмылочкой.

— Больше не давай ему ничего, кроме воды, — мрачно потребовал Диппер.

Мэйбл только похихикала в кулак.

На следующий день гномы-шпионы никакой особой информации не добыли. Все подозреваемые занимались рутинными делами, ходили на работу, сидели вечером перед теликом, встречались с друзьями. Вот только Крис опять поехал в свой гараж.

— Что он там делает? — Диппер рассуждал вслух, меряя шагами комнату. — Вроде бы он никогда особо не интересовался машинами.

— Ага, когда ломалась их тачка, под капот всегда лезла Кэтти, — заметила Мэйбл. — Вот она-то любила в машинах копаться.

— А он машину туда вообще не заводит, — неожиданно произнес Арчи. — Оставляет тачку снаружи, а сам заходит внутрь, да так быстро, что мужики не успевают за ним прокрасться.

Диппер замер и устремил на Арчи пылающий яростью взгляд.

— Раньше сказать не мог?

— Разве это важно? — Арчи демонстративно отпил воду из кукольной кружечки, которую Мэйбл откопала среди своего детского барахла.

— Очень важно. Что делать Крису второй день подряд в гараже без машины?

— Может, у него там тайное свидание-е-е, — с подвыванием произнесла Мэйбл.

— Ага, со старой садовой лопатой, которую он страстно облизывает. Завтра же проверим гараж. Арчи, расскажи, как туда добраться.

Приподняв кружечку, Арчи многозначительно подвигал бровями. Мэйбл тут же налила ему туда чаю и достала из шкафа припрятанную вазочку с конфетами...

Близнецы отправились исследовать подозрительный гараж на следующий день после обеда, когда у Диппера кончились пары. Как бы ни хотелось полностью посвятить себя расследованию, а работу в университете никто не отменял.

***

Гараж Криса был обычной кирпичной коробкой с железными дверьми и ничем не отличался от окружающих его гаражей. Зато замок на нем висел серьезный, не просто какая-то старая амбарная железяка, а новенький, блестящий. Диппер бился над ним минут двадцать, изошел потом и перебрал весь запас ругательств. Но замок не поддавался, насмешливо посверкивая в лучах начинающего клониться к горизонту солнца.

Мэйбл сначала подбадривала Диппера шаманскими танцами и кричалками, которым позавидовали бы футбольные болельщики, но безуспешная борьба с замком ей быстро наскучила, она достала из сумочки вязание и принялась за очередной радужный свитер.

— Билл побери Криса! Где он откопал такой замок? — Диппер плюхнулся на водительское сиденье и полез в бардачок за водой.

Отложив спицы, Мэйбл важно подбоченилась.

— Пришло время для грубой силы, бро-бро. Эх, при моей-то красоте, при моей сноровке... УБИЙСТВО МОНТИРОВКОЙ!

Если бы Диппер не привык за столько лет к выходкам Мэйбл, у него от ее вопля волосы бы дыбом встали. А так он только кивнул и достал из-под своего сиденья монтировку. Он собрался бить сам, но Мэйбл отобрала монтировку и принялась с остервенением лупить по гаражному замку. Возможно, у нее бы даже получилось его отломать, но тут появился гном.

— Энтот ваш едить, — сообщил он, ужасно коверкая слова.

Но близнецы сразу поняли, о ком речь, не сговариваясь, бросились к машине. Они проехали дальше по дороге между гаражами и свернули за угол.

— Придется задействовать план «Б», — почему-то шепотом, хотя их никто не мог здесь слышать, произнес Диппер.

— У нас есть план «Б»? — удивилась Мэйбл.

— Ага. Как только Крис выйдет из машины, бросаемся на него. Я отбираю ключи, а ты открываешь замок, пока я его держу. Нужно всего на пару секунд заглянуть в гараж, если зомби там, ты его сразу увидишь. 

Мэйбл хохотнула.

— Самое прикольное, если Крис там просто травку выращивает, а тут мы, такие крутые экзорцисты.

— Выращивать травку тоже незаконно.

Диппер вылез из машины и осторожно выглянул за угол, по запаху клубничных духов понял, что Мэйбл встала рядом.

Вскоре на другом конце дороги показалась серая "Хонда". Крис притормозил у гаража, вышел и, резким движением закрыв дверь машины, достал из кармана связку ключей.

— Давай! — скомандовал Диппер.

Небольшое расстояние до гаража он покрыл за пару секунд, Крис только успел обернуться на звук, а Диппер выбил из его рук ключи, со звоном упавшие на песок.

— Какого черта? — ошалело выпалил Крис, отшатываясь от Диппера.

Тот не дал ему передохнуть, зашел со спины и схватил за руки. Мэйбл, уже успевшая поднять ключи, пихала их в замок.

— Эй, вы чего? — Крис все еще недоумевал, потом вдруг заорал не своим голосом. — Не смей!

Но было поздно, Мэйбл уже открыла дверь ровно настолько, чтобы проскользнуть внутрь гаража. Послышался щелчок, из щели полился слабый свет, а затем раздался вскрик Мэйбл.

Это отвлекло Диппера, и Крис смог вырваться, пнув его ногой в колено. Диппер бросился за ним в гараж, влетел туда на полном ходу и тут же едва не задохнулся. Вонь в гараже стояла такая, что желудок мгновенно подкатил к горлу, и несколько секунд Диппер не мог думать ни о чем, кроме противогаза. Он едва не выскочил назад на улицу, но прикрыл нос рукавом, и, наконец, осмотрелся.

Диппер сразу понял, почему кричала Мэйбл.

Красавица Кэтти вовсе не уехала с парнем к морю. Хотя то, что было привязано к стулу, уже нельзя было назвать «Кэтти». Та ушла далеко, туда, где нет места человеческим страстям. От нее осталась только оболочка. На темно-серой в черных пятнах коже выделялись следы разложения: со щеки свисал похожий на кусок бумаги лоскут, обнажая белоснежную кость, плоть с правой руки сползла до локтя, точно перчатка, бесстыдно выставляя на всеобщее обозрение полусгнившие мышцы. На оскаленных желтых зубах еще виднелись следы запекшейся крови от недавней трапезы. Глаза без зрачков горели золотом.

Зомби бился в путах, единственное оставшееся чувство — голод — гнал его к людям.

Крис встал между зомби и близнецами, будто загораживая то, что когда-то было его сестрой, в жалкой попытке защитить. На его лице застыло странное выражение, смесь беспомощности, отчаяния и нарастающей злости.

В воцарившейся тишине особенно жутко прозвучал чахоточный хрип зомби. Первой нарушила молчание Мэйбл.

— Крис, как же так? — дрогнувшим голосом произнесла она. — Кэтти, она...

— Поскользнулась в ванной. И головой прямо о раковину... Маленькая трещинка, крови почти нет, а она... Так глупо. Как же глупо. — Крис рассмеялся.

Истерично, с болью, его смех будто ножом прошелся по нервам Диппера, вызвал волну ледяных мурашек на спине. Его не пугали демоны, призраки и прочие ужасные существа, но вот обезумевший от потери человек, которого ты совсем недавно видел смеющимся и весело болтающим, — это было по-настоящему страшно.

— Но я не дал ей уйти, — продолжал говорить Крис.

Его речь становилась все более бессвязной.

— Моя сестренка... Мы всегда будем вместе... Ты ведь не оставишь меня одного, да?

Будто забыв о близнецах, он обернулся к зомби, с нежностью, от которой у Диппера защемило сердце, погладил льняные локоны, смотревшиеся на голове зомби как нелепый парик.

Зомби неестественно повернул голову, попытался цапнуть Криса за пальцы, но тот вовремя отдернул руку. Машинально, привычным жестом.

Краем сознания Диппер отметил, что волосы зомби вымыты и даже заплетены в две тяжелые, перевитые пестрыми лентами косы — именно такую прическу всегда носила Кэтти. Да и одежда оказалась в полном порядке: короткая юбочка с оборками, полосатые гольфы и веселая кофта с большим зеленым яблоком смотрелись на хрипящем зомби гротескно и жутко.

— Послушай... — Мэйбл шагнула вперед, положила руку на плечо Криса, заговорила с ним ласково, точно с маленьким ребенком. — Кэтти больше нет. Это просто оболочка, но там внутри уже не Кэтти, а чудовище... 

— Сама ты чудовище! — взревел Крис. — Никто не заберет у меня Кэтти!

Бешенство стерло с его лица все человеческое. Он выхватил из кармана брюк маленький пистолет, направил на Мэйбл. Диппер действовал молниеносно. Под руку подвернулась ручка лопаты, он подскочил к Крису справа и ударил наотмашь. Но тот в последний миг успел пригнуться, выронив пистолет. Сила инерции пронесла Диппер вперед. Прямо к зомби.

Край черенка лопаты совсем чуть-чуть задел веревки, но этого оказалось достаточно. И так до предела натянутые нити лопнули. Освободившийся зомби вскочил, разрывая путы на ногах. Пошел вперед, вытягивая руки.

Диппер упал, перекатился по руке и сразу же поднялся на ноги, оборачиваясь.

Зомби наступал на Криса и Мэйбл. Последняя быстро отскочила в сторону. А вот Крис застыл, глядя на зомби с блаженной улыбкой, а затем вдруг развел руки, приглашая к объятию. Выдохнул, точно в экстазе:

— Сестренка...

Зомби вытянул руку, сжал скрюченными пальцами его голову. В этот момент Диппер ударил, подхватив с пола лопату.

С чавкающим звуком черенок вошел в шею зомби, разрубая дряблые мышцы, врезаясь в кость. Отрубленная голова покатилась по полу, золотые глаза потухли. Тело еще несколько мгновений стояло, а потом рухнуло следом.

Вой, который издал Крис, леденил кровь. Сложно было представить, что так может кричать человек. Скорее, так мог бы выть волк над своей волчицей. 

Рухнув на колени, Крис пополз к останкам зомби, принялся дергать тело за руку, звать Кэтти по имени. Затем подхватил отрубленную голову, уткнулся носом в кудри и что-то зашептал. Диппер не мог на это смотреть и отвернулся. Заметил на полу упавший пистолет, подумал было его взять, но потом решил не оставлять свои отпечатки на оружии и просто ударом ноги отправил пистолет подальше. 

К Дипперу подошла Мэйбл, слегка припадая на правую ногу. Ответила на его вопросительный взгляд:

— Похоже, подвернула. Что будем делать... с ним?

Мэйбл кивнула на Криса. Тот уже не говорил, а просто сидел возле трупа совершенно неподвижно, прижимая к груди голову. Остекленевший взгляд устремлен в пустоту. На лице совершенно никакого выражения, будто у манекена или статуи. Диппера передернуло. Уж лучше бы Крис продолжал орать, чем смотреть... так.

— Свяжем его на всякий случай. — Диппер был уверен, что Крис уже никому не способен причинить вреда, но перестраховаться никогда не помешает.

— Потом позвоним Барнетту. 

Крис не сопротивлялся, пока Мэйбл связывала ему руки, он вряд ли вообще соображал, где находится. Диппер в это время бегло осмотрелся на предмет каких-нибудь улик. Долго искать не пришлось, на столике с инструментами стояла трехлитровая стеклянная банка, на стенках которой остались серые разводы. Не трудно было догадаться, от чего. Полиции этого доказательства должно было хватить, особенно если на банке обнаружатся отпечатки пальцев Криса.

Диппер позвонил Барнетту, без лишних предисловий сообщил, куда приехать, чтобы забрать убийцу. Барнетт, судя по тону, был настроен скептически, но обещал прибыть как можно быстрее.

Мэйбл сидела на корточках возле связанного Криса, гладила его по голове, точно зверька. Вдруг она вскинула голову, пытливо посмотрела на Диппер.

— Дип, обещай, что если я умру раньше тебя, ты не будешь меня воскрешать. 

Он не сразу осознал, о чем она просит. Посмотрел на раскачивающегося из стороны в сторону Криса. На останки зомби. Вспомнил об убитых людях. А затем попробовал представить, каково будет ему, если умрет Мэйбл. Ведь они были не просто братом и сестрой, они были близнецами. Идеальные половины. Самые близкие люди. Никакие мужья, жены, родственники и друзья никогда не смогут заменить им друг друга. И потерять Мэйбл — это как... Нет, даже не как потерять часть тела, а гораздо, гораздо хуже.

— Обещаю, — с максимально возможной твердостью произнес Диппер.

Но на самом деле в глубине души он знал, что если лишится Мэйбл, то сможет натворить для ее возвращения что-то похлеще, чем Крис.

Поэтому он добавил.

— Только ты постарайся уж не умирать.


End file.
